


Oops! I did it again

by wisteria_plum



Series: Roses are red, violets are blue [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: Roses are red,Violets are blue,Joshua's sleep talking,And hell, it's so cute.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Roses are red, violets are blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Oops! I did it again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on the Jihan tag, and it's rather scary for me, though I don't know why lol. Please expect grammatical errors and all.

So here's the thing.

Mr. Yoon Jeonghan here have just developed a unique type of obsession that occurs quite frequently in the darkness of daybreak.

Oh, how he still remembers how it started.

_Tsk._

Unfortunately he doesn't remember anything about stopping.

-

"Mars is a ring."

It was bloody 3 am when he heard his roommate say quite easily the dumbest thing in his life.

"Huh?", he grumbles with eyes closed, voice still rough from sleep, adjusting his pillow to his comfort. "Shua it's 3 in the morning, will you shut up?"

"Mars is a ring with a circle like colorful butterflies on the house."

"Will you shut-", he opened his eyes, only to find that his roommate from the opposite bed was not at all awake. "Shua?"

"No, the circles of the butterfly's tail does not sparkle in the branches."

Jeonghan bursts out laughing, realising his roommate was just sleep talking, hands on his belly, clutching as he feels a tight pain take over his stomach and actually sitting up to catch his breath.

"Will you— will you—", he tries to speak amidst his mess, hands still placed on his stomach as he feels like dying from laughter.

"W-will you—", but he just can't take it, he laughed and laughed and even wondered if he'll actually die laughing. 

He started clapping his hands, rolling and bouncing while trying to force some words out of his mouth, wiping stray tears on the process, bloody hell, it's too early for this but—

_BANG._

He straight off fell from his bed, but he just laughed more after his loud fall.

"Han...?", a low voice grumbled from the other side of the room.

_Joshua's awake._

Jeonghan looked up, he was sure he's supposed to panic but he just can't contain his laughter just yet.

"Oh shu—"

"Are you al—"

"I'm so—", he heaved, wiping another tear from his left eye."Sorry shua, d-did I wake you up?"

"I— yes... obviously...", Joshua said, gesturing at his own state.

"I'm so sorry.", Jeonghan managed to breath, he regained his composure somehow but he did have his eyes close, he knows a sight from the younger will only make him lose it again.

"Uh... that's, that's alright... we should just go to sleep, goodnight Han."

Jeonghan still has his eyes close, biting his lower lip, he said goodnight as well. Although he did want to playfully tease Joshua about it, but he'll just save it for later, for now, he'll sleep. 

-

Only, later didn't come. 

"Sandpaper rocks if the melody really glides with the flow of the wind."

It was the fifth time this dawn and Jeonghan had pretty much mastered controlling his laughter.

Every 3 am, he wakes up just to hear his crus— scratch that— roommate's nonsense. 

He was getting so used to it that he went to the point of actually sitting beside his roommate's bed, carefully studying his features and talking to himself about how his roommate's beauty is too much for this world and how he should just go to sleep instead of waking to hear nonsense.

"Rocks are actually dynamites and they shrivel til they fall on the minute and over there.", Joshua even raised his pointer to point at something.

And that was the only reminder Jeonghan needed to keep his peculiar hobby. 

The morning after, they were both off to school, having the same class and all.

They both finished bathing, then dressed to take breakfast together, actually just bread and peanut butter but that's breakfast, alright? 

"Han we're getting late.", Joshua said, eyes trained on his leather watch.

Jeonghan hurriedly wiped peanut butter to the some sliced bread and took a bite while Joshua did the same.

Jeonghan made sure to keep some for later and shoved another to his roommate's mouth who mumbled something he just can't understand.

"What? Eat your bread first, idiot."

Joshua swallowed a large bite. "I asked if I ever told you how I love you."

"You did and you did also say that we're late so let's hurry."

Jeonghan fixed his bag leaving to the door, Joshua following suit, handing him his water bottle he once again forgot.

What would he do without his sleeptalking roommate?

Days passed and he still has not gotten over his hobby, reaching to a point when he sets an alarm just to hear his roommate sleep talk.

It's just something that completes his day and gives him a good headstart for the day ahead. Here and there he'll jokingly answer Joshua's nonsense and it feels good to have a conversation with your cru— roommate on this time of the day.

It completes his day so much that he gets all grumpy when he once missed his 3 am alarm. 

"What's up with you?", Joshua asked confusedly in one of those mornings.

Jeonghan would just continue shoving bread to his mouth and some to his roommate, he still can't just help it. 

"Awe, you still love me.", Joshua mumbled, a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"Shut up."

"It's still early, do you wanna get coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Come on, my treat."

"I'll have hot chocolate. "

"Whatever you say grumpy. "

Let's just say they kind of played tag until they reached the cafe. 

-

It's been like two months but Jeonghan's still not over it.

Waking up for things like how bees are red and how shoes are ant-made.

He knows it's kind of unhealthy and well, just increases his feel—

Feeli—

Fine, FEELINGS for a certain Mr. Hong. 

They were supposed to be just friends and all but, BOOM, everything turned to total teenage drama.

He can't help but feel ridiculous on how he falls deeper as his roommate's sentences get more nonsense overnight. But who the hell can explain love?

Uhh... Love? 

Maybe not that just yet. 

-

"Uhh... Jeonghan?", Joshua says tentatively to an indifferent Jeonghan. "Han come on, what's wrong?"

"Ask your Dokyeom.", and bloody hell, Joshua laughed beautifully in Jeonghan's ear that he actually considered forgiving him.

"Ask my? Are you jealous?", he added with a bit of smirk.

"Shut up and eat your bread."

"Don't you usually shove it to my face?"

"Shut up or I'll throw this coffee."

"The coffee's still in the cafe."

"Whatever."

"I just stayed at Dokyeom's last night because of a group project!"

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously though, are you jealous? ", Joshua asks, teasingly moving his eyebrows up and down.

Jeonghan just walks it off. Honestly, he's just irritated that he didn't hear it last night.

Okay, okay, maybe he was a _bit_ jealous. 

-

Later at dawn, Jeonghan woke up from his alarm ringing. He sat up and placed himself at Joshua's side silently and waited for the nonsense to come, to no avail.

He sighed loudly, succumbed to defeat. After all, sleep talking can't always happen. 

But he didn't get up, instead he stared at his roommate for a while, suddenly hit by the surge to talk his turn. 

"Shua.", he sighed dramatically, "Why do I like you so much? You're just so sweet and all gentlemanly and ugh, I can't help but think that you're good for me."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

The voice certainly came from Joshua, all smiling and wide awake. And Jeonghan, caught red-handed, hurriedly supplied some good reason, "I meant it as—"

"Friends?", Joshua sighed dramatically, "Too bad, I like you on a completely different way."

"I— I, how are you even awake!"

"It's your alarm's fault!"

"Fine. So what does this mean? I mean you did say you like me back."

"This means that we should already sleep and talk about it tomorrow.", Jeonghan nodded, not feeling a bit of sleepiness, _he likes him back_.But he nodded anyway, standing on his feet to head to his bed when a hand pulled his wrist.

"By that, I meant with me. You're sleeping with me.", he pulls Jeonghan beside him and kisses his forehead, encircling his arms to the other's waist, he said,"Good night."

"Good night.", said Jeonghan, blood rushing while giving back the kiss, and if everything is just a dream, then he'll probably hate dreams forever for giving him false hopes, thankfully he has Joshua's breath near his face to tell him that hey, it's not a dream after all. 

Still, after everything, he's sure he'll continue his unique hobby, and there's no way he'll tell his roommate about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you had fun reading. If not, that's fine. 
> 
> Anyways please keep safe! Lots of love !!!
> 
> Stream Home;run!!


End file.
